Twisted Fate part 2
by ritzever
Summary: This a continuation of the fanfic on Ben and Maria Evans.
1. Chapter 1

**** "she wants me to attend counselling," Ben told his brother in law up on his loft. "is that a bad thing," Ricardo voiced. "It gets better, she wants you, Annie and your brother attending," Ben added as he watched Ricardo mouth drop. "Good luck with my bossy, stubborn sister because it's not happening," Ricardo informed him. "how on earth did she manage to convince you," Ricardo lets out. "said one of her goddess speeches," Ben stated making Ricardo laugh. "she used to drive me crazy with those," Ricardo added. "she still will. I thought she changed so much, but she hasn't not a bit," Ben observed. "The change is within me." "But she has changed Ben, she's all grown up man, what was a youth no longer remains one," Ricardo mentioned as Ben eyed him in interest. "That's one of your sister's phrases," Ben sensed it. "those were her words to me, she has grown to becoming the woman that you worshipped And she isn't aware of this. The change we see in Maria is the same change that we see in each other. You forget that Maria is behind in our time scale," Ricardo made him aware.

"I don't think she is anymore Ricardo, she's caught up and she has done it so much more quicker than one would have thought." "what are you going to do?" Ricardo wanted to know. "play it by ear I guess," Ben stated. "what are you going to do about Gabi?" Ben asked wondering if what Maria had in mind was even worth going through the effort. "I don't know yet, I'm in two minds," Ricardo revealed. "a part of me wants to make it another go but – there's another part of you that can't forgive her for sleeping with your brother," Ben interrupted him. "I guess you have been there and hated my sister for a long time," Ricardo tells him. "I never stopped loving her Ricardo even when I thought the worst of her. But when she came back..." Ben paused thinking back to the emotions he felt when he saw her and called her his wife. "It was easier to deny her because you made a commitment to Meg," Ricardo finished of his sentence. "I'd probably would have done the same thing." "do what you think is best," Ben implied. "see we're talking who said we need counselling?" Ricardo declared. "according to the bitterness of the sea we do." "so you attending to Casey's engagement?" Ricardo asked. "as your apprentice lord Sith I shall," Ben stated making Ricardo burst into laughter. "you should play married forever game with my sister," Ricardo suggested. "You do such a great job that you both give the best adult entertainment." "I can't do that unless your sister decides to turn up," Ben stated. "oh she'll turn up alright just have to set the scene for her," Ricardo says amused. "there is no way she will let T stand on his own. You mark my word."

**** "We have got to get rid of Mama," Maria tries to convince her younger brother. "and how you going to do that?" Antonio asked finding is too humorous. "Her cards will reveal all to her what you are up to," Antonio let's out making him and Maria both laugh. "look I'm serious," Maria expressed. "well so am I. Maria I only moved in with Mama because of you, thinking I'm going to have you around," Antonio mentioned. "mama is driving me insane already," Antonio commented. "I'm so sorry, Ben needs me and I need to show him the way into the light again," Maria went on while Antonio burst into laughter. "It's not funny will you stop laughing," Maria declared hitting her brother hard on the hand.

"It sounded just like the verse from the Gospel," Antonio remembers while both siblings continued laughing vividly. "Look we have to somehow get her out of town for a little bit so we can finally have the thorn removed from the centre of Ricardo's marriage and strip this place apart giving it the best makeover of the 21st century. I won't be able to do this if Mama's around," Maria went on.

"You won't be able to do what exactly Maria with me around," Carmen questioned walking through. A smirk appeared on Antonio's face thinking his sister was so doomed while she smiles innocently at her mother. "yeah Maria what were you planning on doing by not having mama around?" Antonio repeated wanting to see what she comes up with and wishing others could watch this. She wanted to kill Antonio now. "well?" Carmen asked. "Mama you know we love you and we want the best for you just as you love us and only want the best for us. You have made so many sacrifices for your children, nurturing and guiding us because you know the truth that is held in your heart," Maria spoke while Antonio could actually see his mother was falling for it.

"Maria you have been doing the same thing for your own child as have done for all my children, putting you lot first," Carmen described. "I know and we are ever so grateful for you teaching us the values and the importance of principles. We would not be here if it wasn't for you, well certainly not me," Maria carried on as she held her mother by hand. "but just as children do not remain one forever, nor does a youth. We have grown to become strong, indestructible adults because of the experiences of the past that we hold making us bounded to it forever," Maria continued while Antonio wished he could record this to show for Ben and his brother. "Mama you need to now start putting yourself first for a change," Maria expressed. "Maria a mother can not stop being one," Carmen explained. " I know and we are not telling you to stop Mama, but you can not stop your children from growing up and you can not guard and protect them as much as you did when they were infants," Maria responded. "mama your children will make choices as adults and make mistakes whether you approve of them or not. It's all part of learning curve for them and if they do not make mistakes they won't grow into the person that they should become," Maria explained.

"I want you mama to start putting yourself first for a change and I want you to live. You have been through so much and we as your children will need to start looking after you," Maria went on. Antonio couldn't believe how easily his mother looked convinced. " So Antonio and I were thinking you should visit families in Mexico for few weeks. Be around those that love you and will appreciate you. You can spend Lent and Easter up there and Antonio can head up there later in few weeks and deliver the Easter sermon which will be a honourable thing he could do with you in present," Maria suggested. "and I'll be here when you get back with Ricardo just like the Sun rises from east and sets in the west with complete certainty," she concluded.

Carmen only hugged her while Antonio was left a little speechless. "you are right my beautiful, precious wishful daughter," Carmen agreed. "I can not stop you from growing up, you had to slip away from Ben's hand to grow into the woman that you are described to be. You have a good heart Maria and you always had one. When would you like me to leave?" Carmen asked as Antonio was surprised how his mother gave in so easily. "today if you want to. We already got you a one way ticket up to Costa Rica and I promise you this is the best decision you have made for yourself and our family," Maria assured. Carmen nodded her head. "I might as well pack a few things if I am going to leave tonight. Maria just remember whatever you are planning to do, the outcome may not be as you think. You will only realise when you have walked through the door," Carmen stated and walked through the beaded door veil.

Both siblings exchanged glances at each other. "what did she mean by that?" Maria asked her brother. "things are not what they may seem with people," Antonio mentioned as she realised Ben said something on those words to her too. "I need to see Ricardo and Annie," Maria states.

Ricardo and Ben glanced around Surf Central to see who have attended Casey and Sarah's engagement party. Hank Cummings didn't look very impressed while Ricardo kept his distance from Gabi. "this was a bad idea," Ricardo whispers to Ben who watched how Meg kept glancing at him and keeping her distance. "Maybe we should let our old friend know that we plan to leave," Ben suggested who can see Hank having words with Casey. "you should talk to Gabi," Ben implied while Ricardo shook his head. "no way. I need my stubborn, bossy sister to make her grand appearance," Ricardo implied as they watched Casey come up. "hey you guys I think with situation maybe you should leave this party," Casey informed them. " Why is that Casey your in laws worried that we will bring ciaos," Ricardo questioned. "look Ricardo I feel stuck in the middle of all this but the situation isn't exactly great is it," Casey says. "the situation is the way it is because people have set it up this way," Ben mentioned. "and you are partly responsible Ben for not divorcing Maria," Casey reminds him.

"I forgot to," Ben let's out while Ricardo spat his drink out laughing hysterically with Casey. "ah man Evans you are jokes," Ricardo lets out. "It's all your sister's fault," Ben stated. "yeah course it was," Ricardo agreed. It's not her fault that she haunts you still." "she is just as much haunted by my present," Ben observed. "Making you the match made in heaven. Ah the beauty of true love," Ricardo lets out. "Speaking of her where is she?" "no idea," Ben stated. "Where is both her and Antonio," Ricardo questioned while he heard his cell phone ringing. Casey and Ben watched him answer it. "Mama calm down you are not making sense," Ricardo says while a deep frown appeared on Ben's face. "what do you mean you are leaving town," Ricardo asked her trying to make sense while Ben realised Maria must have had something to do with it. "mama you are breaking up, mama, mama!' Ricardo called out to her but she hung up as everyone kept looking at him including Gabi. She walked up to him as he has a confused expression on his face.

"Ricardo is everything okay," Gabi asked him while Michael walked up to him too. "is your mum okay," Michael asked. "she's fine," Ricardo let's out getting frustrated. "What was that all about?" Ben asked him. "she's flying out to Mexico, said she will be back in few weeks," Ricardo informed him. "I guess that's why Maria isn't here nor T," Ricardo realised. "Well I guess it's a good thing right," Michael implied. "no it's not a good thing. I want to know why?" Ricardo says. "you know anything about this?" Ricardo asked Ben. "I think I know who played part in your mother's decision," ben rephrased it while everyone were looking intrigued how Ben and Ricardo spoke. "the question is why," Ben repeated. Ricardo shook his head. "like Michael said its probably good thing for Carmen," Gabi implied as she watched Antonio walking in. "Antonio, hi," Gabi greeted him. He only smiled. "I need to talk you," Antonio says. "where were you," Ricardo asked. "at the airport dropping our mother off," Antonio explained. "she called just now what is going on," Ricardo questioned him. " I had nothing to do with this," Antonio defends himself. "so who did then?" "some we refer to as the bitterness," Antonio expressed as both his brother and Ben knew it was Maria.

"Why?" Ricardo was getting really angry hoping it wasn't because of him making another go with Gabi. "Because she was driving me insane," Antonio confessed as Ricardo and Ben burst into hysterical laughter including Antonio. "Oh my god Evans," Ricardo cried out. "this is all your fault Ben," Antonio blamed him. "how is it my fault?" Ben questioned. "look I only moved in with Mama thinking I'm going to have my stubborn, bossy sister around to keep me sane. Instead now, no thanks to you she has moved back in because she has to show you the way into the light from the darkness," Antonio repeated while Ricardo and Antonio kept laughing at Ben. "Let me guess she must have said that," Ricardo added laughing more with his brother. "Sounds like the phrase from the bible," Antonio added laughing more making Ben more irritated. "bet you both had great giggle about it," Ben predicted not liking he was being laughed at. "oh we did alright, but what she said to mama and the grand speech..." Antonio paused. "that good huh," Ricardo asked. "She had mama convinced in minutes. I wish I recorded it for you," Antonio mentioned. "Well T it seems like she has been putting her spell on a certain brother law of ours," Ricardo laughed.

"What do you mean?" Antonio was interested. "I'll tell you about it later."

"besides she wants to renovate Mama's house," Antonio mentioned. "what do you mean?" Ben was confused while everyone were listening into them. "you mean you don't know?" Antonio says glancing at Ricardo with an amused smirk. "course he doesn't know, Maria is only his wife on paper remember," Ricardo declared as Ben glanced back at Meg. He remained quiet. "where is my beloved wife," Ben wanted to know as he felt left out. "at home with Annie and Benji. She wants Annie to start helping her so she could keep her on her toes. "Helping her u what exactly?" Ben questioned not liking the sound of that. "Ben, she's going back into interior designing again," Ricardo tells him and put him out of his misery. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet." He didn't look impressed. "when did she decide this," Ben had to know. "before she moved in with you man," Ricardo revealed. "there is no way she will be going back into interior designing without me," Ben made it clear while everyone glanced at Meg. He made his way to the front door. "hey where are you going brother in law?" Ricardo asked him. "home to my darling wife," Ben answered. "look just don't pounce on her," Ricardo reminded him. "Your sister knows very well not to keep anything from me," Ben added and walked out, as everyone realised how controlling Ben was as a husband.

"I pray to god there isn't world war 3 with them," Antonio hoped. "Let's get out of here," Ricardo responded as they both walked out from surf central too.

**** Ben walked into his home from the front door shutting it. He placed his keys on top of the side table near the front door and leaned his head on the door. He walked down to find Maria asleep on the sofa dressed in a white night gown with a lace chemise underneath it. He couldn't help but brood down at her analysing and observing how she slept making him ponder she slept the same. Instinctively a smile appeared on his face, before he went up to the drinks and pouring himself a glass. The sound of it woke her up. "Hi," Maria greeted him while he stared back her. "What are you doing sleeping here?" Ben asked her. "I was watching a movie," Maria informed him. "let me guess you didn't make it to the end," Ben realised as she remained quiet. "how was the party," Maria asked. "you didn't come." "I couldn't leave Benji on his own," Maria revealed. "anyways it was best that I didn't show up. I hope it gave you all the chance to put your differences aside," Maria says as she realised Ben was staring at her brooding. "Anyways I'm going to bed." She tried to excuse herself. "Maria wait," Ben held her back. "what Ben," she asked him. "when were you going to tell me that you have decided to go into interior designing again?" Ben asked.

"Are you angry that I haven't," Maria questioned. "I want to know when you made that decision?" "I was going to tell you?" "When," Ben questioned her again in a serious and stern tone. "tonight, but clearly someone else has already informed you," Maria says and could tell he wasn't happy. " I guess that's why you wanted your mother out of town," Ben says. "partly, but also because to keep my brother a little sane," Maria mentioned. "Antonio only moved in because of me to mamas thinking he will have me around," Maria explained as he realised Antonio spoke the truth. "But due to the circumstances I made the decision to move in here." "No one told you to," Ben reminds her as she watched him drink his strong drink. She hated seeing him like that. "yeah your right, no one did tell me to move back in here. I moved in here because I needed to not because I wanted to," Maria threw back at Ben making him feel powerless and ticking some emotions within him.

I moved back in here because of you, because I needed to have your back and because I have worked too damn hard for half a decade trying to keep you alive," Maria threw back at him as he watched the anger of tears build quickly. "and if your insecure, comfort blanket didn't always walk out on you when things got a little complicated for her liking, maybe I would have fought for you," Maria went on. "instead you keep running away from this and burying your head in the sand when you and I are standing face to face yet oceans apart," Maria cried. "So keep walking to a distance because one brother was good at hiding while another is just good at running," Maria concluded ticking more emotions within her husband.

"And if you are going to feel sorry for yourself by drinking your self drunk because you are letting self pity and subconscious guilt overwhelm you, then you truly are weak and your brother observation was probably correct about you," Maria finalised while she turned around ready to make her way up the stairs. Instead Ben quickly place his drink down and grabbed her by the arm hard. "let go of me," Maria shouted as Ben threw her hard into the long, brown sofa. "you don't control me," Ben tells her firmly. "I control you." He watched the fear sparkle in her eyes. "what do you want from me?" Maria whispered. "I'm sick and tired of carrying the responsibility of the situation and everyone blaming me for it," Ben exploded. "I don't blame you," Maria says. "well you brothers do, the Cummins do, Casey," Ben went on. "but I don't blame you, I just wished you handled things a lot differently then let people destroy you and let them use me the ghost and living, breathing me to hurt you and manipulate the situation because their heart craved for passion and romance," Maria voiced. "You have made it incredibly easy for people to." "I know I disappointed you – no Ben you have disappointed yourself," Maria interrupted.

"Half of this town don't even know how to make a marriage or a relationship work," Maria added. "you are surrounded by ignorant, shallow souls who are not your circle of friends but only circle of employees that you have but become fond of," Maria observed. "you are more than what you have become. I know you lost the will to leave I get that but I want you to chase your dreams and make the impossible but possible," Maria declared. "I want you to have architectural implication in this town, I want you to have you own race track. Rather I have come back and found everything in a stand still almost like you have been waiting for my return and the woman you claim to have gave you back your life hasn't been able to even get you to forefeel half of your dreams," Maria carried on.

"So young worrier what are you going to do about it," Maria asked him. "Are you going run yourself into the distance or are you going to stand by me and a child that we vowed to raise together in spite of whatever calamities we are faced with. And together build a kingdom like no other making us indestructible," Maria concluded. He leaned his forehead onto hers making the tip of his nose touch hers. "I'm tired of fighting this battle of the heart and mind," Ben says. "you and I both," Maria tells him as she remembers what her mother said about why she slipped out of Ben's hand. She watched Ben slip his head under her neck as she held him. "god what am I doing to myself," Maria thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 6

**** Gabi bumped into Ricardo at the Java Web who was getting himself a coffee. "Ricardo hi," she greeted him. He exchanged a smile "Gabi, I don't have time to talk now but if you want to come over to my loft in the evening and we can talk then," Ricardo implied and walked out as she looked confused. She wondered was this his way wanting to consolidate things with her and make their marriage another go. A hope appeared within her as she walked up to the coffee counter. She watched how both Maria and Ben walked in together. She couldn't help but watch how they both walked up to a table and took the seats out. Instead of sitting on the chairs that they took out, Maria sat in the chair Ben pulled out and Ben did the same with hers. They looked so comfortable and relaxed around each other, especially Ben. She was beginning to draw the difference between his relationship with Meg. She slowly walked up to them while she could hear Ben suggesting to get one of those racing bed for Benji. She watched how Maria raised an eyebrow as though she wasn't interested. "what you know he will love," Ben says. "more like you will love it," Maria revealed laughing vividly. "I can just see you father and son on that bed playing racing game on one of those PS console," Maria told him. "and what colour should we get him?" Ben asked. "definitely blue," Maria answered. "so you have agreed that we are getting him one, great," Ben declared. "I haven't agreed to anything. As usual you have put words in my mouth," Maria implied. "It's what I remember doing best, moulding you into doing what I really want," Ben stated. "that's only because I like to make you think that you have control over the situation when it is I that truly do," Maria expressed behaving impossibly. Gabi couldn't help but find it amusing, they sounded like old married couples. She could see how Maria would have challenged and twisted Ricardo's arm making him do exactly what she wanted. "You think you're so clever." "I don't think i am, I know I am after all I did manage to skip a few grades to start college early," Maria reminded him. "oh I remember alright having your older brother who escorted you around everywhere." "You were just jealous," Maria threw back. "Jealous of what exactly do remind me?" "The fact that I had two brothers just as you did but held a better relationship with them than you ever could ever have with your own," Maria declared as Ben didn't look impressed. She dug deep. "I'm going to tell you something and I'm going to make this very clear to you..." Ben paused with very serious and stern tone. "you were never meant to be shared by any of my brothers, you were always mine." "You make me sound like I am some sort of possession of artefacts and ornaments – you are more than just that and you know so," Ben threw back while he noticed Gabi close by. "Gabi," Ben greeted her. "Hi Ben, I was hoping if I could talk to you," Gabi asked. "Sure," Ben says while Maria looked back at her with a raised eyebrow eyeing her from head to toe. "she's probably wants to talk to you about getting her job back at the Deep seeing as though she is trying to keep her distance from the beloved Detective," Maria observed. Gabi wondered how Maria knew. "I'll leave you to deal with this seeing as though you have become fund of hanging around with your circle of employees," Maria added and got off her seat while she ticked angry emotions in Ben. "Look Maria, Ricardo wants me to meet up with him at his loft today," Gabi says feeling this coldness from her sister in law. "What my brother decides to do with you doesn't concern me," Maria made it very clear to Gabi. "and ask your employer that his wife is not like your friend who likes to snoop and mingle in peoples affairs making it hers," Maria made the point and walked out... **** what was that all about," Ben questioned her not impressed. "Didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your workers but I guess that's one thing only your wife can truly do," Maria replied As she carries on walking up to her mother's house. He followed her behind. "Don't walk away from me," Ben shouted while she opened the door front door with her keys and tried to slam the door on Ben but he pushed it back. "What is the matter with you," Ben grilled her. "nothing just leave me alone," Maria responds getting more annoyed. "I can't do that," Ben makes it clear to her. "You changed everything between us by moving back in with me." "I did it to keep you sane," Maria reminds him. "well whatever the reason was you are stuck with me," Ben replied. "you and I are bounded in this forever," Ben reminds her. "that was not how it was meant to be though," Maria let's out as he watched how distressed she looked. "what are you so upset about," Ben asked her softening his tone and coming up close to her. "because you and mama were right," Maria voiced while Ben expression turned into a deep frown. "you've lost me," Ben tells her wanting her to explain herself. "I thought..." Maria paused. "I thought mama was the thorn in my brothers life only to realise that she never was and I sent her away," Maria declared. "but I had to remove her out of the way only for Ricardo to come into his realisation whether he should make his marriage another go," she explained herself. "except there's a huge but..." she eyed Ben while he knew what she was leading to. "I think he already knows," Ben tells her. "the thorn in his life isn't mama nor Antonio but its Gabi herself, because she was never his to begin with just like you were never Megs to begin with," Maria declared and drew the parallels. "That fate was forced upon both of you and constructed because of others mingling and interfering in your life," Maria continued making Ben realise that there was no denying her. "She came into Ricardo's life in the search of a sister that she felt jealous of and envied. She came to destroy everything of her sisters life and that included stealing her sisters fiancé," Maria continued as Ben knew that was the same reason for his twins appearance, he very much wanted his life and that included his family. "I mean who in their sane mind will do such a thing, accuse him of even raping her. Did you actually even believe that Ricardo was capable of doing such a thing," Maria questioned him. "But then it doesn't surprise me because everyone did believe you murdered me when things were never what they may seemed," she concluded as he watched how her thoughts drifted. "no one did believe Ricardo though did they in spite what the evidence showed, just like you never believed me that night in spite of what you saw," Maria realised as fresh, hurtful tears filled her eyes while Ben stayed quiet. She looked back at Ben with growing shock eyes and let's out sigh. "That night when I begged you and I pleaded you to believe me, you never said anything before I slipped out from your hands. You never did believe me did you?" Maria asked while she could see how guilty and nervous Ben looked. "you had that little faith in your wife just like my brother's fiancé had that little faith in him," Maria went on. "you actually believed that I was capable of having an affair especially with your brother didn't you, no wonder you regretted sleeping with me in the Deep and Meg walked in on us and saw us. I caused that pain in you and initiated it in you scarring you for life. And there I thought the pain your felt was because of Meg, but really it was because of me," Maria finalised. "I need to be left alone for little while please," Maria tells her husband. "I can't leave you like this," Ben mentioned placing his hand on her shoulder. "You need to tell Ricardo everything that you have just told me," Ben stated. "and how is that going to help him?" Maria cried. "it will stop him from making the mistakes as I did with you. He needs to have everything laid on the table so he can evaluate things and make a decision," Ben explained. "it is nothing that he already doesn't know." "will you be there when I do," Maria asked. "if my presence gives you strength then yes," Ben assured her as his hand moved up to her long, elegant neck. She took his hand in hers. "thank you," she said and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I haven't seen anyone do that to their husband, kiss their knuckles as form of respect and honour," Ben told her. "it's in the Asian culture that you will find such practice" Maria explained. as he placed a kiss in her forehead. 


	3. Chapter 7

**** They left Benji to be babysit by their good old neighbour's daughter informing her that they will be back in a hour or so time. She couldn't help but feel nervous as Ben drove her to her brother's loft. He could tell she wasn't looking forward to this conversation and was playing around with her hands. "do you think he will listen?" Maria asked. He kept quiet knowing what the verdict will be.

"It depends on whether he wants to give his marriage another go, without the interference of others," Ben told her. They walked up after parking the car and looked unsure to walk in. "look just play it by ear," Ben told her holding her back by the wrist. "I'll try," Maria agreed.

She knocked on the door while moments later she watched Gabi open the door. Maria eyed her with raised eyebrow while Gabi looked surprised to see her. "Maria what brings you here?" Gabi questioned her while Maria glanced back at Ben who only read her eyes. "I guess you have your answer," Ben whispered in her ears as while Maria shook her head. She could sense from the dull lighting and the music on the duke box where this was all leading. "Gabi, who's here?" Ricardo asked while he walked up to slowly.

"What are you two doing here?" Ricardo questioned them both. "your sister was worried about you," Ben responds while Maria stood in silence. "well it's a good thing you escorted her," Ricardo replies. "It's what I remember you were so good at doing," Ben added while smirk appeared on both the old friend's faces. "you were good for her and she was just as good for you," Ricardo mentions. "but you know she saw many traces of me in you," Ricardo mentioned. "Ricardo you and Ben are nothing alike," Gabi stated the obvious. "Oh they are more alike than ones ignorant mind could comprehend," Maria finally stated digging at Gabi and gazed back at her husband. Ricardo could feel this unease tenseness in his sister as she still remained standing by the door.

"why are you still standing by the door for?" He asked his sister. "get in," he ordered harshly as Maria did. She still looked tense and reserved. "So... has he been taking good care of you?" Ricardo asked walking up to her slowly ready to almost integrate her. "as always. Don't you know that a Kingdom was built for me a decade ago to live in it forever," Maria reminded him. "Its pretty hard to forget something this extraordinary like that," Ricardo tells her. "He is a very good husband and provides me the very thing that I need," Maria continued as she glanced back and forth at Ben and her brother. "which is?" Ricardo wanted to know. "security, stability, assurance, guidance and strength," Maria expressed while Ben shook his head amused.

"no love," Ricardo had to ask as he knew his sister will never have stayed in a marriage without it. "Passionate souls need no love because they are creator of love and such passion," Maria observed while Ricardo laughed. "God Lightening you haven't changed one bit. That's exactly what you are," he complimented his sister. "you and I both..." Maria stated with frown and lost is deep, brooding thoughts. "Ricardo, when you love, you do so with so much passion and when you hate its with passion too," Maria observed her brother as Gabi liked how Maria observed Ricardo. She was beginning to see a side of him which he buried after her death. "And that's what worries me the most. Some emotions are very difficult to supress and bury and may end up getting caught in the web of it all causing more damage and destruction to one's own soul," Maria explained as Gabi began to realise Maria was so much wiser and deeper than Meg. She was beginning to understand what Ricardo meant when he talked about how beautiful and intelligent she was and everyone loved being around her. She saw glimpses of Antonio in her.

"And I can't help but not worry about you," Maria told him honestly. "Maria why don't you and Ben stay for dinner," Gabi suggested. "another time maybe Gabi, we need to get back to Benji," Ben cut in quickly. "well it's such a shame because i've become quiet fond of my sister in law," Gabi mentioned. "I kind of understand now what Ricardo meant that everyone loved to be around her." "and here I was thinking of being the destroyer of all happiness," Maria stated. "no you use senses to fight an unseen battle which others choose not to see," Ben corrected him. "Is it because they are sleep or because they choose to deny it," Maria questioned him. "it's because they choose not to believe because they are scared," Ricardo declared. "Scared about what?" Gabi asked. "the truth and what lies beneath the iceberg," Ben lets out.

"You want a cheeseburger," Ben offered with a very serious expression, as she burst into laughter. "Only if you sit with thou and count the ocean waves," Maria tells him. "I think that would be pretty easy to arrange."

"look Gabi and I decided to give our marriage and another shot and i might as well tell you both now," Ricardo says. "if that's what makes you happy," Maria declared. "my relationship isn't with her but it's with my brother," Maria reminds him. "i don't want any ill feelings between my wife and my sister," Ricardo told Maria firmly as she sensed that Gabi told him the awkward cold encounter they had in the Java Web. She bit her tongue and remained quiet nodding her head. "We need to build the bridges and move away from what has happened," Ricardo mentioned while she glanced back at Ben gulping. It sounded all too familiar to her those words as she recalls her husband telling these same words. Ben knew what she was thinking.

"and that's how it should be then," Maria answered and took hold of her brothers hand placing a respectful kiss on it. Ricardo only tightened his grip in her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you more," Ricardo declared making Maria teary knowing her brother will never able to live with himself. "and forever though shall be," Maria stated and stared back at Ben. "I like to go home now please," Maria tells her husband as he grabbed her by the arm and placed her in front of him leading her out first.

"Evans..." Ricardo called him back while Ben looked over his shoulders. "I know Ricardo, I know what you going to say," Ben told him as he walked out with her...

**** He came and knocked on her room door to find changed into a silk white night gown. "Hey." "Hi," Maria greeted him. "I wanted to check up on you before I went to bed," Ben told her . "you didn't eat your cheese burger." "i'm not hungry," she responded as he came and sat next to her. "I'm fine Ben, you don't have to worry about me," Maria assured him. "your just worried about him aren't you," Ben asked. "Is it that obvious," Maria asked. "To me it is." "why do I get this unease within me that his making a mistake," Maria lets out. "you need to tell him." "how when he made a decision just as you did," Maria stated stubbornly. "How do you get one to see the implication of their action." "like how you showed me," Ben replied by placing a supportive hand around her shoulder while she leans her head under his neck.

"You know I would of have thought he would have been married by now, settled with children," Maria expressed while Ben listened. "and Annie would have finished law school and be one the best attorney of Southern California," Maria went on watching her thoughts drift. "Antonio would have made a commitment to someone instead of the church..." she paused as she looked at Ben. "Gregory would have taken an early retirement with his wife instead of taking his early retirement in prison," Maria observed more. "and you would have taken over the company by now." He could hear the sadness in her voice. "just a shame that with me getting ripped away from you, how much damage its caused bringing destruction and interruption to so many lives and making them make some poor choices and decisions." "That's not your fault," Ben made her see. "I can't help but not feel responsible just like you who has been carrying this burden over your shoulders for so long," Maria declared. Only his other half would have felt his pain, unlike Meg who always tried to understand his pain. "Would it make you proud if I did take over the Liberty co-operation," Ben asked wanting to know what her thoughts were. "it would be as though i have stepped into the future with you," Maria stated. "well there is definitely one good thing that has come out of all this," Ben says glancing at the photo frame of Maria and Benji together "Benji," Maria lets out. "that's right."

She lets out a big sigh. "When do you think we will get the results of the swab test?" Maria asked. "soon." "after the result what then?" Maria asked him. He shook his head not knowing what the next steps will be for them. "you know Ricardo told me that I should play married forever game with you," Ben informed her while Maria burst into laughter "we are that good huh," Maria wondered. "Oh the best." "well according to Annie, we give the best adult entertainment and refers us as her favourite soap opera," Maria continued as they both kept laughing. "well... we should give this small town something to talk about then," Maria implied With a cheeky smirk on her face. "oh this town definitely loves a good gossip," Ben assured her giving a manipulating smirk. "everyone envied us didn't they? And some still do," Maria stated. "they like what they see." "mama thinks we have been inflicted by the evil eye," Maria mentioned. "do you believe her," Ben asked. "i think we have been cursed," Maria answered. "have you ever felt like that?" "so many times," Ben confesses. "do you think it's true?" Maria wanted to know. "do you?" Ben asked her. "I asked you first," Maria tells him. "well i am asking you now," Ben threw back behaving impossible. "Maybe..."

"do you think Ricardo craves for the kind of marriage that we had?" "i think he wants the type of wife that will honourate him and you do it without even realising it. You have way of articulating and expressing things in such honourable, respectful way," Ben explained. "like how you said how I provided you what you need." "but its because you do," Maria reminds him. "You say and do things so naturally that anyone will find themselves lost in you." "are you part of that everyone or are you exclusive," Maria wondered as it was difficult her to know where she stood with him and what his true feelings are for her. "he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead but she tilted her head up and sealed a soft kiss on her lips. "That wasn't meant to happen," Maria told him. But she pulled him by his shirt and kissed him properly till they were both satisfied.


	4. Chapter 8

**** "Ben came down to find Maria on the long, stripped, brown sofa getting Benjie's school bag ready. She zipped it up and left it aside. "where's Benji?" Ben asked as she looked up at him. "his upstairs. Your breakfast awaits for you," Maria informed him. "maybe invite Annie over instead or one of your brothers," Ben stated. "why?" she asked. "I need to head to the Liberty co-operation. We have a meeting to discuss about the running of the company," Ben mentioned. She eyed him wondering was he thinking about going ahead what they discussed. "Gregory being alive changes everything doesn't it," Maria says. "I wont be surprised if he is out on bail," Ben predicted. "the question is where does this leave Annie with her inheritance?" Maria wondered. "if Gregory has left Olivia as the executive of all his finances and wealth, Annie isn't going to get an ounce of that inheritance back," Ben reviewed. "Which can make Annie very dangerous," Maria lets out.

She lets out a big sigh shaking her head. "what am I gonna do with her Ben?" Maria asked as she got up. "I can't neglect her. She's just a little misunderstood and misguided. And her living under the Richards mansion she is going to cause more damage and destruction to them and herself," Maria implied as she had her back to him he observed her from the back. "English i'm terrified that she will end up dead like her father," Maria confides to him her worries. "and I don't trust that Jude Cavanagh, he's not what he seems. He is in it for something just as Annie was in it for something too," Maria expressed.

"do you have any suggestions," Maria wanted to know his thoughts as she looked back at him. "why are you staring at me like that," Maria asked. "it just reminded me how much we both moaned for your presence during Dell's murder, how she wished you were here as well as I," Ben confessed. "i'm sorry, I didn't mean to trigger those memories and emotions," she apologised. "I always wondered how it would have been with your presence and here I am about to find out, knowing exactly how you would have handled the situation," Ben realised. He did feel he had walked into the future with her. She dressed modestly in a long sleeves dress that flowed below the her knees, with high stiletto that made sounds as she walked, including grew her brown hair longer that suited her more. Ricardo was right, she was no longer in her youth years. She has grown up and the experience of her past has made her wiser, deeper in fact the goddess which he worshipped she was becoming.

The trail of his thoughts got distracted by Benji coming down and letting his mother know he was ready for school. "look I'll drop Benji to school. You need to find away to get Annie to move back in with Bette so we can keep tabs on her," Ben tells her. "how I am going to do that," Maria wondered. "you will find away. As far as I can remember I have an impossible wife. Come on Benji lets go," Ben told his son as they both walked out of the front door making Maria ponder how to trap Annie...

**** Maria rang the door bell of her good old neighbour's house holding a container of her husband's favourite breakfast. Bette opened the door. "Well Bonita I wouldn't have been expecting you. What's this?" Better asked. "just breakfast for you and Emily and show my gratitude to your daughter for baby sitting Benji last night," Maria explained while Bette let her through. "That's what neighbours are for," Better informed her.

"But I get the feeling you are here for something else. And you don't look very hot," Bette admitted. "my mother always says that my eyes are the windows to my soul," Maria stated "it's Poopsi isn't it," Bette realised. "what has she done now?" Bette wasn't surprised. "Bette I need your help, i am really worried about her. If we don't convince Annie to move out of the Richards house, she may end up dead like her father," Maria explained. "whow, whow Bonita, do you know something that you are not telling me," Bette questioned worried and anxious for her niece. "Bette i need to know if Gregory left Olivia the executive of his will and finance. Because if he has, Annie won't get an ounce of her inheritance back and I don't think she will rest until she gets back what was rightfully hers. She's going to end up destroying herself and others in the process. She will sacrifice anything for little bit of wealth," Maria concluded. "Sounds like you are talking from experience," Bette says placing the pieces to the puzzle, realising what Annie must have done with Maria. "I am," Maria admitted.

"Ben thinks that Gregory is going to come out on bail and if that is the case – then we will need to have Annie out of that house fast," Bette interrupted knowing Maria was right. Gregory will do anything he could to make Annie pay and Cole. "well at the moment I believe Annie will be at work," Bette told Maria while a confused frown appeared on Maria's face. "Job, what job?" Maria asked. "well don't you know, Annie has replaced Meg Cummings old job as one of the secretary. She made a debt to the company of 25 thousand dollars by flying out to London to find uncle Tobias and to be made executive of Gregory's will. And now she will need to pay that debt off," Bette filled her in, while Maria's mouth dropped open in shock. "oh my God Bette, Ben has just called a meeting with regards to the running of the liberty co-operation and he has no idea what has happened no thanks to insipid, psychotic twin," Maria lets out. "if Annie sits in this meeting she will find one way or another to scheme through the system creating more damage to the company. God no wonder Dell never left anything to her, because he knew that she will lose everything in a big gamble," Maria makes the point. "we need to get to that meeting now," Bette voiced. "and I am driving you," Bette told her as both the women exited out.


End file.
